Must Love Pets
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: Sena has to take care of Cerberus while Hiruma's in America...poor Pitt. And Sena. And Yamato's pants. Hiru/Sena my dears.


**I've written another oneshot, v.v yes, I know, I know. I'm surprised that no one's done this yet, well they might have, I dunno. Whatever, please reply and enjoy (Unless you don't want to, in the case please click the back arrow located in the far corner to the left) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, I can't it's copywritted.  
**

**Sena: **

"Sena, I'm forced to ask a favor out of you." Sena looked up in shocked awe; never in his life would he have expected those words to come out of Hiruma's mouth. He wasn't sure if he should be frightened or amazed.

Since it was Hiruma, frightened would probably work best. Sena frowned feeling the first effects of paranoia starting to focus.

Hiruma's posture gave away nothing, he was faced in the opposite direction as Sena but his shoulders were relaxed and there wasn't any strain to his voice.

It was also noteworthy that Hiruma had gone as far to call him _Sena _as if to sugarcoat any nastiness he was preparing. Despite the knowledge, Sena could feel his face redden - whatever it was that Hiruma wanted, it was enough to make him call Sena by the given name. Something Hiruma swore he wouldn't do until Sena started addressing him as Yoichi, because after all, they were dating.

Sena was surely blushing now, it wasn't like they were boyfriends or anything, well, maybe, but it wasn't like they kissed or, um, okay fine _once_, but saying 'going out' or 'dating' was just a little too blunt.

But then again, that's pretty much Hiruma in a nutshell 'a little too blunt' he didn't just ask if Sena might have feelings for him, he just when out and said 'Oi, Sena we should fucking date.'

A year ago if someone had told him that he would be 'dating' a possibility insane blond, with a habit of blackmailing people and striking terror wherever he roamed, and also had uncanny access to a large variety or dangerous weapons. Well, Sena probably would have run away.

Fast.

To a different country.

But there he was, and it even wasn't against his will. Actually life couldn't have been better, after winning the Christmas Bowl Hiruma finally agreed with telling the team (who for the majority already knew) and Mamori that they were a couple.

For a moment Sena had been slightly frightened that Mamori would collapse on the spot but she nodded weakly before heading out into the hall to walk the shock off.

She's yet to come back.

**(3D: Juuuust, kidding.)**

Suzuna claimed to already have known but one day after school Sena saw her moodily tearing out pages in an address book. Knowing her, it wouldn't surprise Sena in the least if she had all the football players' phone numbers and had planned to pair at least one of them with Sena.

(Thinking about it though, that did help explain all those silent calls he had been getting lately.)

"Hello, earth to shrimp, are you going to make me repeat myself?" Hiruma asked, twisting around so his face was only a few measures away from Sena's own.

"O-oh sorry, I was sort of spaced out there for a moment, um, you want a favor?" Sena asked his shock not exactly wearing the best disguise.

"I know, I know, your whole world has been flipped upside down." Hiruma said with a yawn and Sena nodded furiously in agreement.

"It's true though! You haven't ever asked for a favor as long as I've known you, which wasn't really that long. But still, it's rather amazing, most of the time it's just 'do this because I know something, something, and something about sometime, someplace.' It's weird you know?"

"You're blabbing again," Hiruma warned.

"Sorry, it's just odd. Um, anyway, what do you want?" He asked as politely as possible and Hiruma snorted in response.

"Well, I'm going to America for a couple of weeks," he announced and Sena slumped, falling down farther into his chair. He had been hoping to spend a couple of days, maybe a week, alone with Hiruma and _might _have even gone so far to even plan ahead.

"When?" Sena muttered, it probably sounded selfish but how could he not be disappointed?

"Soon, and what's with the look? I'll be back soon." Hiruma promised lightening his voice to a softer tone he only used when there were no witnesses, not counting Sena, of course. "It's just- why are you going?" Sena asked changing the subject.

Hiruma shrugged in reply and causally leaned against the table while looking down at Sena. "I'll tell you all about it when I come back, anyway about that favor." Sena frowned; he hadn't expected Hiruma to answer his question, asking that for that much would have been ridiculous.

"I need you to watch Cerberus while I'm gone." Hiruma explained and Sena automatically whipped his head around as if expecting the dog to launch at him from any angle even though they were in the clubhouse.

With wide eyes Sena turned back to Hiruma. "Aren't you going to take him with you?" He squeaked his throat dry. Hiruma smirked at Sena's expression.

"Um, no. Hey look, shrimp, I get it, you don't want me to go, but I'll be back as soon as possible. And when I am, we'll do whatever you want. You decide. Fancy dinners, walks on the beach, corn mazes, whatever the hell you want." Sena giggled at the mention of corn mazes and Hiruma grinned down at him.

Sena laughed, he won.

"Okay, fine, Cerberus can stay at my house, as long as he doesn't hurt cats. Or me, or my parents." 'I should probably ask them first before promising Hiruma' Sena mussed and sighed. Knowing his mother, she'd be thrilled with the possibility of doing anything for Sena's 'boy crush'.

(Sena overheard his mom cheerfully ranting all about it over the phone to his aunt. Not only had it been embarrassing because he had been standing right next to her, but the fact that Hiruma had been in the other room within hearing distance didn't help.)

"Thanks, see? I didn't even have to bring up the picture of you in that _lovely _pink maid's outfit." Hiruma said and Sena's face turned the correct shade of said pink maid's outfit.

"What picture? You weren't even there that day!" He gasped; Suzuna had promised that there was no way anyone could have taken a single photo!

Instead of answering Hiruma bent down and sealed his lips against Sena's for a good thirty seconds before pulling away. Dazed Sena stared up at him, brown eyes wide with surprise.

"I-I thought you said we shouldn't kiss?" He whispered, even though at the moment he couldn't think of a good reason to why not. Hiruma made it quite clear that their relationship wouldn't be physical, other than those rare occasions when he would wrap an arm around Sena or brush a hand through Sena's hair when he thought no one was looking.

"Football's over right? I didn't want you getting _distracted_." Hiruma explained breathing into Sena's ear. Ignoring the goosebumps that ran up his arms Sena gave his boyfriend an almost reproachful look.

"I'm not all that easily distracted, now about that photo…" He said and Hiruma laughed in response.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sena yelled stumbling down the stairs nearly dying.

Throwing the front door open Sena was faced with Hiruma, who was smiling in a rather frightening sugar-coat fashion. He was dressed for the cold weather and was holding a cat carrier at arm's length away as if it might attack any moment.

"Now?" Sena asked in disbelief, "Hiruma-san it's five o' clock on a Saturday come back in an hour or so?" He complained moving out of the way so Hiruma could get through the doorway.

"If I do I'll miss my plane, I knew you'd be tired, coffee, drink." Sena winced at the taste of the burning black coffee and instead busied himself with watching as Hiruma unloaded a rather large duffle bag.

"Um, is Cerberus really going to eat all of that?" Sena asked nervously, five bags of dog food seemed a little over the top. "No it's for you too." Hiruma explained, too tired to trace sarcasm Sena nodded in understanding.

"Sure, but where is he anyway?" Sena asked his eyes falling to the cat carrier in Hiruma's hands. The blond chuckled in response. "He's outside, tied him to the bumper of the taxi, fucking driver wasn't going fast enough. This is just his crap." Hiruma explained while heading into the kitchen, hopefully to burn the cat carrier.

"Okay then," Sena whispered to himself and placed the disposable coffee cup on a side table before heading out the door. Sure enough Cerberus was tied to the taxi bumper, looking no worst for wear.

"D-d-demon dog." The driver muttered to himself trembling. Sena threw him an apologetic smile before attempting to untie Hiruma's knots, something much easier said than done.

"Here, shrimp let me do it. Feed him if he starts barking, take him out if he's crapping, at school just leave him at the clubhouse, he'll find a way to entertain himself." Hiruma explained and Sena nodded slowly getting even more panicky as the seconds passed.

"Are you sure that you have to go?" Sena muttered and Hiruma chuckled handing the loose rope to Sena. "It's for the better good, trust me." He said before bending down and brushing his lips against Sena's own, momentarily.

"Just don't get in trouble okay?"

Sena was in trouble.

It had started out innocently enough, Cerberus had sniffed out Sena's entire house before climbing up onto the brunet's bed and falling asleep. Pitt had bolted for his parents' bedroom and was hiding in the shelf above the closet.

Realizing that his bed was a lost case, Sena headed downstairs and tried to find a place to put all the dog food. He had been in the process of piling one of the heavy bags into the hallway closet when he heard angry barking and hissing from upstairs.

"Oh no, Pitt!" He gasped and let the bag fall on the ground. He was halfway up the stairs when Pitt raced past him, Cerberus following in tow. Unable to move out of the dog's way fast enough Sena took the trip down the stairs in a rolled motion probably collecting a few bruises on the way.

Sena sat stunned at the foot of the stairs for a moment when he heard something shatter in the kitchen. Without wasting a breath he scrambled off the floor and headed into the room. "No Pitt!" He gasped. She was sitting perched on top of his mom's array of expensive china, looking rather elegant.

The shattering noise turned out was a fallen glass from off the counter; she must have bumped it on her way to the high shelf where all the china was kept. Cerberus, not nearly as lithe as a cat was scrapping at the side of the cupboard in an attempt to claw his way up to Pitt.

No longer fleeing for her life Pitt dainty licked a paw in response to the dog's behavior.

This was _her _big box and there was no way in any of her nine lives she would be willing to share it will something that smelled like poo.

"Cerberus! No! Um, h-how about we go on a walk?" Sena asked and the dog instantly froze at the word 'walk', in blurred moments he was already at the door in an attempt to break it down.

"I'm going to have to fix that." Sena said giving the clawed up cupboard a wistful look. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the last thing to be ruined.

Pitt meowed in response.

**Cerberus: **

It wasn't as if he didn't know the boy. The master often smelled of him and vista versa.

He had noticed that the master had the smell of Leaving, but he hadn't fretted about it. After all it wasn't the first time, the master often would leave for a couple of days, and as long as there was a mountain of food in the bowl and a scared human to chase he was happy.

(Preferably the blue human, who kept coming around, however the master was at fault there. If he just took down that idiotic rectangle on a stick in the front yard, there would be no blue human anymore. However the stick did make for a good peeing post.)

But, to Cerberus's surprise, the master decided to dump him with the nervous boy who always talked a lot. The master always smelled strange when he was around the boy, and it didn't take Cerberus long to figure out that the master must have been trying to get the boy be his mate.

Why the boy didn't agree yet wasn't really Cerberus's issue, he really couldn't have cared less. If anything, what he cared about was the fact that due to the master he was missing out on a couple good hours of sleep.

Sure, chasing the ugly yellow thing had been fun, but he was ready to just fall asleep after sniffing the entire house.

But there was that cat.

He never really cared for cats. They thought too highly of themselves for their own good. So, when the runt of a black cat came waltzing into the bedroom he barely grunted a hello. What need was there anyway? The cat would just complain no matter what he did. "What on earth are you doing here?" The cat hissed, a female, her eyes widening.

"I was sleeping, until you showed up." He growled not even opening his eyes to watch the fur rise off her back in anger.

"This is _my _big box and that's _my _Sena's bed! Get your vermin-filled hide off of it!" She hissed and Cerberus growled in warning. What right did the stupid fur bag have? "Well cat, I'm kind of sleeping here so how about you just find a rectangle box and pee in it?"

She hissed in response and launched on the bed, those horrible claws out. Cerberus barked in anger and snapped at the cat's front legs. She hissed and swiped him twice in the face before losing her wit and running out of the room.

Cerberus chased after her bumping into the boy as he ran down the stairs. "Go away!" She cried running into the tiled room and jumped on one of the big cubes that connected to a whole row of cubes. (So in reality it was more of a long rectangle than a big cube.)

"I don't want some unintelligent, injudicious mutt ruining my Sena's big box!" She hissed jumping up higher when Cerberus attempted to jump onto the long rectangle.

"Do you even know what injudicious means?" He challenged.

She licked a paw in reply pretending to ignore him.

Then the boy ran into the room in that awkward way humans do. If the master was present Cerberus probably wouldn't have ignored the boy. After all, the boy often fed him in order to get Cerberus to do stuff.

"Cerberus!" The boy snapped in a stricter fashion than normal. Cerberus paused in his mad attempt to get that stupid bag of fluff. "How about a walk?" The cat gave him a curious look, obviously she couldn't understand human that well.

Whatever, she wasn't that much fun, maybe he'd find a blue human to attack, now that would be fun. With charged energy Cerberus ran out of the room ignoring the cat's cry of "idiot!"

**Sena: **

"It's only been two days and I'm already pooped." He complained sitting next to Suzuna at the clubhouse table. She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, Yoi-niichan is asking you to watch Cerberus while he left for wherever the heck he is."

Sena nodded wearily in reply, earlier with Monta and Cerberus he had ran into Sakuraba and Takami, and instead of having a normal easy chat, he had to chase after Cerberus who was intent on gnawing at the tall boys' legs.

No wonder Hiruma was such a good Quarterback; to be able to lead Cerberus anywhere on a leash would call for an arm socket of steel.

How did you know?" He asked and she shook her head in a similar fashion as a doctor would to a patient who was asking if cancer hurt.

"It's the guy test." She explained flipping a page in her magazine, glancing over the rim to make sure she had Sena's attention she sighed over-dramatically. "The guy test Sena!" She said slamming the magazine down.

"Um, sorry but what?" He asked sheepishly, already having second doubts on going into the clubhouse. But it was impossible to have Cerberus and Pitt in the same house together, too much was at stake, and to say Sena's mom was unpleased at the state of her cupboards was an understatement.

Suzuna sighed and rolled up the magazine whacking Sena on the head as one would to a dog that wasn't Cerberus.

"Sheesh Sena, do I have to explain everything for you? The guy test is one of the simplest things in life. When a guy (Yoi-niichan) is trying to decide if he should start getting serious with his girlfriend (in this case, you) he'll give up a small amount of something he likes. (In this case Cerberus-chan, which transfers to his desire to blackmail and scare people.) It's you're job not to screw it up." She explained.

Sena nodded slowly, "what do you mean by serious?" He asked and Suzuna sighed, in a blissful sort of way.

"Kissing in public, holding hands, sending chocolates, the fun part of love," she said clasping her hands together in front of her while glazing up at some wonderful sight just behind the wall in front of her.

"Oh so you've done this before." Sena said nodding to himself; Suzuna could explain stuff a lot better than Mamori sometimes. She blushed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, I've got to…go now." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder (it didn't really work out well because her hair was kind of short) and skated out the front door.

She was almost run over by Monta who was breathing heavily and wide eyed. "Sena! You've gotta come out here! Cerberus just ate Yamato-san's pants!"

"I'm so sorry, I-I'll pay for your jeans!" Sena proposed and Yamato chuckled in response. "Don't worry about it, you don't need to pay for anything. Anyway I would rather...get into a pair of _your_ pants Sena-kun." He whispered huskily.

Behind him Taka gave himself a face-palm; he should have _known _that Yamato didn't want to come to keep him company. Urg. "Oh, I'm not sure that would work, you're legs are a lot longer than mine." Sena said stretching out his leg for comparison.

Behind them Cerberus growled in warning.

Monta, who was practically making sparks from the back of his heels against the sidewalk, gave the dog's leash a quick yank back, any moment he could tell that Cerberus would attempt to take another bite out of Yamato.

He _was _Hiruma's dog after all.

"H-Hey, if you don't mind a small detour to Shin-san's school, we could stop at my house, I think I have a pair of pants that will fit you better than Jyuumonji-san's uniform pants." Sena suggested and Yamato grinned bright enough that Monta and Taka both had to turn away, or risk going blind.

"That would be wonderful." Yamato agreed. Sena didn't go into detail about the pants; after all, it might seem weird to Yamato that Sena had a pair of Hiruma's jeans at his house. (It was a long story.)

Sena was a little down on the fact that they weren't going to be able to go straight to Shin's school. It had been awhile since he last saw his rival and was curious to how Shin was training.

To his side Yamato stretched and while lowering his arms rested one on Sena's shoulder. Sena gave him a curious look and Yamato quickly pulled the arm away. Behind them Cerberus growled again.

**Pitt: **

Pitt sat up startled at the sound of the big door opening, she had been dozing off on the back of her couch dreaming of new ways to irritate that idiotic dog and quickly scampered under the couch the second she smelled his rotting hide.

How could he even _stand _living with that smell?

Twitching her whiskers she opened her mouth slightly, why were there three other Two-Legs with her Sena? Curiosity drew her from under the couch and she casually rubbed against Sena's leg purring a little louder than necessary.

She grunted slightly when he picked her up from the middle but soon made herself comfortable in his arms. Wait, she knew one of those Two-Legs, what was his name again? It had something to do with a monkey, whatever that was.

Ah, Monta, that was it. She glared curiously at the two other males, they weren't kits like her Sena but not quite completely grown. All the more dangerous.

And one of them didn't smell quite right…

Sena dropped her at the couch and Pitt quickly clawed her way back up to the highest point. "Oh no, he brought you back." She said with scorn glaring down at the dog. He grunted but otherwise ignored her and followed the Two-Legs to the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?" She cried launching herself off the couch. Who did he think he was, ignoring her?

"I've got more important things to do right now than listen to you cat. That human boy is trying to ruin my master's chance with mating with the nervous boy." The urgency in the dog's voice caught Pitt's attention.

Not to count that the 'nervous boy' was mostly likely her Sena. "My Sena's much too young to mate! He's still a kit, well, at least in Two-Leg years." She complained following the smelly dog up the stairs.

The dog snorted in response, "that's just stupid, what are you sprayed?" Pitt bristled at the remark and would have clawed the smelly dog to death, if not so worried about the state of her Sena.

"Consider yourself lucky, I've chosen to ignore that comment. Now, I want to help you with keeping this Two-Legs away from my Sena. I will admit that your 'master' as you call him is a much safer match than him. That other freak just smelt of wrong doings." Pitt stopped to wash her whiskers; even the thought of the smell sent a chill down her fur.

Cerberus snorted and sat solidly on the ground giving his back a good scratch as he thought. "Know what? I think I could use your help cat." He admitted the wheels turning in his head.

"Of course, but I want none of this 'cat' nonsense I'm Pitt, in return I'll call you Cerberus, as my Sena does."

'However in my mind you shall always remain as smelly dirtbag.'

**Sena: **

"One second, I think the pants are in my bottom drawer," Sena explained and bent down to dig through the mess of the bottom drawer. Hiruma really was going to have to come by and empty the thing once he was back in Japan.

Sena sighed inwardly at the thought; Hiruma wasn't even answering his phone! Sure, it hadn't even been a couple of days, but that didn't stop the fact that he could at least have the sense to keep his phone on at all times.

'The thing is though; America is in the opposite time zone at Japan. When it's 2 p.m. here, it's 2 a.m. there. Or something like that.' Sena frowned that didn't really sound right, but at least it was a reason for Hiruma's phone being off.

"Found them!" He said just as the sound of loud meows could be heard on the other side of the door. "Is that Pitt?" He asked, Pitt wouldn't usually scratch at the door like that. Alarms went off in Sena's head and he abandoned the bottom drawer in order to leap across the room and rip the door open.

Pitt was sitting causally in the hall with Cerberus nowhere in sight; she strutted past Sena as if she didn't have a care in the world. To his surprise she headed straight into the lap of Yamato, who also seemed rather surprised.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen Pitt like someone on their first visit!" Sena said in amazement, she didn't even seem to like Hiruma yet.

"Maybe that's a sign I should come over more often." Yamato said with a smile. Sena chuckled in response; Yamato had a rather odd sense of humor. Pitt made a circle in Yamato's lap before sitting down. Yamato reached down to pet her when Pitt yelped as if struck by lightening.

"What did you do now?" Taka asked in a bored tone. "I didn't do anything to it!" Yamato snapped back and Sena bent down next to her close to panicking.

That's when Cerberus ran in.

He must have followed them up the stairs, how Pitt got past him was a mystery, but what Cerberus was aiming to attack wasn't.

If Yamato wasn't almost as fast as Sena he probably would have fallen doom to the teeth of Cerberus. (Or at least Jyuumonji's pants would have.)

"Cerberus-san! No, come back!" Sena cried attempting to chase after the dog.

Taka sighed, the next time he went to Tokyo he was going _alone. _

_….Some amount of time later…._

"You and Cerberus seem to be getting along well." Hiruma said causally. Hearing his name Cerberus looked up from his spot under the bench. Sena patted the dog on the head and smiled at Hiruma.

"For the first couple of days I thought he was going to rip my arm socket out or at least kill Pitt. But after awhile they actually started to get along really well together, to the point where Pitt would actually joins us when I took Cerberus on walks!" Sena laughed that the memory.

It really must have looked strange, him being dragged by Cerberus with Pitt following behind her tail held high sniffing at the passing people curiously.

"That's…fucking strange." Hiruma announced taking a long gulp of his black coffee and looked around at the park they were in. Both were dressed for the cold and while Hiruma was drinking coffee Sena was taking careful sips of his sugary excuse for hot tea.

"What?" Sena asked frowning lightly.

"Who takes a cat on a walk? And in the middle of December?" Hiruma snorted and Sena shrugged taking another gulp of his tea.

"How was America?" He asked changing the subject.

"Cold, cheep motels, way too over-priced coffee." Hiruma said with a yawn, of all places why did Sena decided to go some place outside? Why not somewhere warm, like, inside where it was warm? Ha, what a concept.

But it was Sena's choice and he had kind of missed the twerp. "Sounds…fun, but, now about that photo…" For a moment Hiruma didn't know what Sena was talking about but the memory clicked and he smiled in a rather sinister fashion.

"Oh you mean this photo?" He asked whisking it out, it was Sena alright, and he only about nine hundred times hotter than usual in the rather short, rather pink maid's outfit. "Gah! What are you doing carrying that around in your pocket?" Sena cried and tried to grab it out of Hiruma's hand.

Instead Hiruma moved forward and kissed him, sending a wave of butterflies down Sena's stomach. "Urg, you taste like that crappy tea." Hiruma gagged and Sena reached for the photo again this time able to take it out of Hiruma's hand.

"It's not that bad, anyway you didn't do something scary like make a hundred copies of this picture and have them stashed somewhere right?" Sena asked and Hiruma leaded over to study the photo while puling Sena closer to him.

"Nah, I just have the negatives and I scanned it to my laptop." He said with a smirk. "Oh, okay that's good." Sena nodded clueless and pocketed the picture; he would keep it to interrogate Suzuna the next day.

Hiruma pressed his lips against Sena's without warning and leaned his body weight against the brunet. Sena slowly fell against the bench and reached up to wrap both arms around Hiruma's neck.

Below them Cerberus growled, if they were going to do that could they at least do it when he wasn't present? The cat was going to go crazy when he told her about _this. _

**No their not about to do "that" (and by "that" I mean have hot bunny sex in a middle of a park) it just "smells" like it to Cerberus, tee hee. **


End file.
